The Way To Break Up
by Kim Sheena
Summary: "Dan ingatlah satu hal... Mautpun tak akan bisa merenggut cintaku untukmu..." perjuangan Kyuhyun agar bisa bersama Sungmin saat Kanker perlahan merenggut nafasnya. my First ANGST! kkkk tolong beri Mizu dukungan untuk bisa melanjutkan fic yang terbangkalai ini :) Review please JOYers :)) Thank you


**The Way To Break Up**

Pairing : KyuMin a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Kim Sooyoung

Dr. Kim Jong Woon

Genre : **ANGST, SAD**, and little bit Romance

Rating : akan selalu **T**, jadi **T**enang aja yeorobuunn... ^o^/

Warning : BOYSLOVE, AU,SHOUNEN-AI! Tak ada masalah kan dengan itu. Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dan typo yang berkeliarran dimana-mana. Mianhae untuk yang salah dua itu yeorobuunn.. /bow/

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun **milik** Sungmin jadi otomatis Sungmin juga **milik** Kyuhyun. Dan ncung chagi mutlak milik Riiz jiwa dan raganya! (o

Summary : **Dan ingatlah satu hal... Mautpun tak akan bisa merenggut cintaku untukmu.,**

.

.

enJOY (/^.^)/ |(^.^)| \(^.^\)

.

.

**oOo The Way To Break Up Chap 1 oOo**

**Flashback On**

"Kau menderita Kanker darah stadium 3, Kyu. Sel Kanker sudah menyebar hampir ke seluruh tubuhmu. Biasanya penderita kanker darah hanya bisa hidup maksimal 5 tahun saja, Kyuhyun-ah..." dengan berat hati Dokter Kim menjelaskan pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa yang kau katakan tadi, appa?" Sooyoung bertanya lagi. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya.

"Kanker darah? Stadium 3? Hidupku tinggal 5 tahun lagi? Apa maksudnya ini? Paman pasti hanya bergurau... Aku baik-baik saja! Aku sehat! Hidupku masih panjang... Aku—" batin Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan penuh amarah di cengkeramnya kerah dokter pribadinya itu.

"Tidak... Tidak! Kau bohong kan, Paman! BOHONG, KAN! KATAKAN PADAKU KAU BOHONG! KATAKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi. Keadaan ini membuatnya benar-benar terguncang.

"Kyu... tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu yaa..." Sooyoung berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mengamuk.

"Kyu~ Tenanglah... Kau pasti sembuh. Tenanglah..." bujuk Dokter Kim. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun begitu frustasi.

"Tidaakk... Aku sehat paman! Aku tidak apa-apa! Iya kan Sooyoungie~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Jiwanya begitu terguncang. Sama sekali tak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya tadi.

"Kyu..." lirih Sooyoung tak sanggup menjawab.

Airmata yang sedari tadi di tahan Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalir. Mengalir bersama dengan jiwanya. Meninggalkan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

BRUUKK

"Kyu... Kyuhyun... Sadarlah... Bangun! Jangan membuatku takut... Bangun Kyu..." dengan gemetar Sooyoung menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Rasa takut benar-benar membayanginya.

"Suster! Cepat ambilkan peralatanku! Dan bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang ICU segera!" dengan sigap Dokter Kim memberi pengarahan. Hatinya tak kalah kalut dengan Sooyoung. Kemungkinan terburuk hinggap di otaknya.

"Mian Sooyoungie... Kau tak bisa masuk." ucap Dokter Kim menahan Sooyoung yang akan menerobos masuk.

"Sembuhkan dia appa... Hiks.. Sembuhkan..." Sooyoung merosot jatuh ke lantai. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Pintu yang menutup di hadapannya seolah memberi jawaban bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan kembali.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 1 jam, Dokter Kim akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Sooyoung yang masih terduduk di lantai langsung menghapus kasar air matanya dan bergegas menghampiri ayahnya.

"Appa... Kyuhyun... Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Jawab appa!" paksa Sooyoung melihat ayahnya hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun tadi collaps. Kanker yang menggerogotinya dan jiwanya yang tak kuat menerima semua ini mengakibatkan tubuh dan pikirannya sangat tertekan, Sooyoungie. Kyuhyun... Koma..."

"Koma? Tidak! Kyuhyun... Hiks... Kyunniie~ hiks... Tidak mungkin... ugghh... Dia kuat appa... Hiks..."

"Sooyoungie... Tenangkan dirimu chagiya~"

**Flashback Off**

**. **

**_Meskipun itu begitu menyakitkan_**

**_Aku tetap berpura-pura_**

**_Tidak terjadi apa-apa..._**

**_Meskipun air mataku mengalir_**

**_Aku tau bagaimana_**

**_Menyembunyikannya..._**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan ini darinya, Kyu?" tanya Sooyoung. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang bermain dengan anak-anak asuhnya di panti asuhan milik keluarga Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

"Jangan terus mengikuti aku, Sooyoungie~ Aku sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Dia heran, darimana Sooyoung tau kalau dia sedang ada di panti asuhan ini.

"Karena kau tidak membawa obatmu, pabbo! Dan jangan lupa, besok kau harus kemoterapi lagi..." balas Sooyoung sengit.

"Lagi? Kemarin kan sudah... Aku masih pusing dan mual, Sooyoung-ah~" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu... Kau ingin cepat sembuh, kan?"

"Iya.. iya baiklah. Sudah sana cepat pergi. Nanti Sungmin melihatmu..." usir Kyuhyun.

"Iya baiklah. Dan cepat kau beritahu dia. Sungmin berhak tau keadaanmu, Kyu..." ucap Sooyoung lagi.

"Nanti... Kalau saatnya tiba, aku pasti memberitahunya..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang tertawa gembira dengan anak-anak angkatnya.

Sooyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "nanti", "nanti", dan "nanti". Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan setiap di tanya kapan di akan memberitahu Sungmin tentang penyakitnya dan hidupnya yang sudah tidak lama lagi. Sejak Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya 1 minggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun langsung memaksanya agar jangan memberi tahu apapun pada Sungmin.

"Terserahmu saja, Kyu..." balas Sooyoung sambil berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal sahabat yang paling di sayanginya itu, Kyuhyun kembali duduk terpaku. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lemah. Setetes air mata jatuh mengiringi kepedihan hatinya.

"Kau tidak boleh tau tentang semua ini chagiyya... Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu sampai akhir nafasku... Saat aku pergi nanti, aku mohon jangan menangis ya... Kau pasti bahagia suatu saat nanti... Walaupun itu bukan denganku..." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat di usap air matanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya hanya untuk Sungmin.

"Kyuniiee~ Apa kau sudah baikan? Apa masih mual dan pusing?" tanya Sungmin. Di tangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, chagiii..." jawab Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin tersenyum, membuat segalanya terasa baik bagi Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah... Aku khawatir sekali saat kau tiba-tiba muntah dan hampir pingsan tadi~ Memang kau darimana saja 2 minggu ini? Kenapa pulang-pulang langsung seperti ini?" ucap Sungmin lagi. Hatinya di penuhi rasa khawatir. Di bawanya Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang sedang bersender di bawah pohon yang rindang hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin-nya erat. Menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin-nya yang memabukkan.

"Aku sedang mengurus perusahaan appa. Mianhae tidak mengabarimu langsung. Keadaannya sangat mendesak saat itu, chagii~ Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir..." jawab Kyuhyun di sela-sela pelukannya. Kebohongan pertama yang di buat Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

"Mianhae chagii... Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membahagiakanmu... Mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Keputusan sudah dia ambil. Walaupun berat baginya, tapi demi Sungmin apapun akan dia lakukan.

**.**

**_Aku simpan semua ini_**

**_Di satu sisi dalam hatiku..._**

**_Dan aku tau bagaimana cara_**

**_Untuk tersenyum..._**

**_Seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi_**

**_Inilah jalan kita untuk berpisah..._**

**_._**

**Kyuhyun POV On**

Hari ini jadwalku untuk kemoterapi lagi. Sudah satu bulan aku menjalani pengobatan yang menyiksa ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah pada penyakit ini. Aku harus bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama. Setelah sadar dari koma saat itu, aku sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya aku mengeluh. Aku harus tetap semangat untuk hidup. Aku belum membahagiakan Sungmin. Chaggii kau tau... Kau lah penyemangatku untuk bertahan dari semua ini. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum, maka semua rasa sakit ini akan hilang.

"Kyu... Sudah siap belum? Ayo kita berangkaatt..." ku dengar Sooyong berteriak memanggilku dari luar kamar. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

Hanya dia dan Paman Kim yang peduli padaku, karena orang tuaku juga sudah lama meninggal. Merek menitipkanku pada keluarga Kim, yang merupakan sahabat dekat ayahku. Dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk minum obat. Dia juga yang selalu menyemangatiku saat aku harus menahan sakit saat kemoterapi berlangsung. Tapi bagiku, Sungminlah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikinya di hidupku.

"Sebentar Sooyoungie~" jawabku.

"Yakk... Hilangkan wajah jelekmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi. Tersenyumlah. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Setelah hampir 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai di Rumah Sakit milik ayah Sooyoung. Rumah Sakit Khusus Kanker. Dokter Kim adalah ayah Sooyoung dan juga Dokter pribadi keluargaku. Maka jangan heran jika aku sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah..." sapa Dokter Kim padaku. Aku sangat menyanyanginya. Aku seperti menemukan sosok ayah yang selama ini selalu ku rindukan. Nyonya Kim juga sangat baik padaku. Dia juga sudah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri.

"Pagi paman..." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Appa~ Kau tidak menyapa anakmu ini?" tanya Sooyoung dengan mimik muka yang di buat sedih. Aku dan Dokter Kim hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Iya... Pagi Sooyoungie~" jawab Dokter Kim. Aku iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai kemoterapinya, Kyuhyun-ah..." ajak Dokter Kim.

"Ne..."

Aku langsung tiduran di kasur pasien. Kasur yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering ku tiduri daripada kasur empukku di rumah. Aku lihat Dokter Kim menyiapkan segala yang di butuhkan untuk kemoterapi. Bisa aku lihat 4 tabung yang berisi obat-obatan yang akan di masukan ke tubuhku lewat selang infus. 4 jarum akan menusuk kulitku selama 3 jam ke depan.

Kalian ingin tau seperti apa rasanya? Sakit memang... Tapi efek sampingnya lebih mengerikan daripada rasa sakitnya. Aku harus menahan mual, pusing sampai muntah setelah kemoterapi ini. Rambutku pun sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai rontok, walau masih belum terlalu banyak. Tangan dan kaki ku juga akan kesemutan dan mati rasa untuk beberapa saat. Aku sampai harus di bantu makan karena tanganku pernah tiba-tiba mati rasa.

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan kepada Sungmin tentang penyakitku dan hidupku yang hanya tinggal hitungan bulan lagi. Ingin rasanya dia selalu menemaniku saat aku tak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakiku. Ingin dia menemaniku saat harus menjalani kemoterapi yng menakutkan ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Sungmin harus bahagia. Aku ingin berguna untuknya di saat-saat terakhirku ini. Akan ku berikan kenangan yang indah, agar kau tak menangis saat aku harus mati nanti.

Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu. Seolah-olah penyakit ini tak pernah hinggap di tubuhku. Mungkin ini memang jalan kita untuk berpisah.

"Sudah selesai Kyu... Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Paman Kim tiba-tiba.

Aku buka mataku perlahan. "Sama seperti biasanya. Kepalaku pusing, mual dan ingin muntah, paman." jawabku lemas. Biasanya efek ini akan hilang kalau aku beristirahat total selama 1 hari.

"Sabar ya, Kyu... Bersemangatlah untuk sembuh." ucap Paman Kim menyemangatiku.

"Ne paman. Walau harus seperti ini setiap hari, asal bisa memperpanjang usiaku satu hari saja, aku sama sekali tak keberatan..." jawabku.

Ya... Semua ini hanya untukmu, Sungmin...

**.**

**_Hatiku menjadi suram lagi_**

**_Sesuatu yang tersisa_**

**_Lambat laun mulai menghilang..._**

**_Semua ini mungkin akan terhapus..._**

**_Mungkin akan menjadi kenangan... _**

**_Kita mungkin akan melupakan_**

**_Satu sama lain..._**

**.**

"Apa? Cuti kuliah? Kenapa Kyunniiee?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Saat ini aku dan Minnie bunnie-ku sedang duduk di taman kampus kami.

"Aku harus mengurus perusahaan ayahku untuk sementara, chagii~ Sedang ada masalah yang lumayan rumit di perusahaan..." kebohongan keduaku untuk Sungmin.

Mianhae chagii... Efek kemoterapi itu membuat tubuhku semakin lemah. Aku juga tak ingin kau melihatku muntah dan mual setiap hari. Karena aku harus menjalani kemoterapi itu 5 kali dalam seminggu. Yang artinya aku harus bersembunyi terus darimu. Teruslah tersenyum untuk ku. Karena hanya kau lah penyemangatku untuk terus hidup dan bertahan menjalani semua ini.

"Benarkah? Berapa lama? Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, hem?" rajuk kelinci imutku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu chagiiyya... Kita bisa bertemu saat kau pulang kuliah dan hari libur..." ucapku menenangkannya. Ku senderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hehe... Iya Kyunniee~" jawabnya manja.

Tes

Tes

Ku rasakan rasa anyir darah di bibirku. Tidak! Aku mimisan lagi. Rasa pusing menghantamku keras. Dengan cepat kuambil tisu di saku belakang celanaku dan ku usap darah yang mengalir di hidungku agar tak sampai menetes. Tak ku pedulikan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Setelah aku yakin darah itu sudah berhenti mengalir dan tak menghilangkan bekas, segera ku buang tisu bekas darahku itu. Sungmin tak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Aku bersyukur dia sedang bersandar di bahuku.

"Kyunniie~ Ayo kita pulang... Sudah mulai gelap..." ajak Sungmin. Ditengokan wajah manisnya menghadap wajahku, tapi tiba-tiba dia berseru kaget "Astaga Kyu! Kenapa hidungmu memerah?"

Sial! Apa masih berbekas? Cepat cari alasan Cho Kyuhyun! "Ah... Tadi sedikit gatal, hyung... Jadi aku menggaruknya terlalu keras..." kebohongan ketiga yang ku buat untuk Sungmin.

"Aku kira bekas darah... Sini mendekat..." dengan bingung ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajah kelinci imut di depanku ini.

Chup~

Aku terbelalak kaget. Sungmin mencium tepat di hidungku. "Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?"

Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku. Lidahku kelu, tak mampu menjawab. Perlakuan lembutnya padaku benar-benar membuatku takut. Takut aku tak akan bisa merasakannya lagi. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Membayangkan aku tak akan bisa menemani Sungmin sampai akhir hidupnya, benar-benar membuatku terpukul.

"Heeii... Kenapa melamun? Masih sakit ya?"

Chup~ Chup~ Chup~

Dia menciumku lagi tepat di hidungku. "Hehe.. Gomawo chagiyya~ sudah tidak sakit lagi ko..." ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ayo... Kuantar pulang yaa..."

"Ne..." dengan imut Sungmin-ku mengganggukan kepalanya. Hatiku menjadi suram lagi... Sesuatu yang tersisa lambat laun mulai menghilang... Semua ini mungkin akan terhapus... Mungkin akan menjadi kenangan... Kita mungkin akan melupakan satu sama lain... Tapi percayalah kau akan selau kucintai sampai aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas, Sungmin.

**.**

**_Hariku yang tidak berarti_**

**_Perlahan-lahan mungkin_**

**_Akan berlalu..._**

**_Cinta yang terjadi di antara kita_**

**_Seakan-akan tak pernah ada.._**

**_Meskipun aku merindukanmu_**

**_Aku tak akan pernah bisa_**

**_Melihatmu... _**

**_Meskipun hal itu menyakitkan_**

**_Aku harus tetap bertahan_**

**_Inilah jalan kita_**

**_Untuk berpisah..._**

**.**

Sudah 5 bulan lebih aku menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan itu tanpa Sungmin di sisiku. Hanya Sooyoungie dan Paman Kim yang selalu mendukungku. Karena Sungmin selalu sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat karena hampir ulangan Semester, dia tak pernah curiga saat aku menghilang setiap pagi karena harus kemoterapi.

Keadaanku pun semakin memburuk. Tak ada kemajuan yang berarti selama 5 bulan aku menjalani kemoterapi. Bahkan Paman Kim mengatakan, kalau seperti ini terus akan semakin memperpendek umurku.

"Sooyoung-ah... Sampai kapan kau mau menangis? Aku belum mati..." ucapku lemah pada sahabatku yang menangis di samping kasur pasienku. Aku baru saja selesai kemoterapi.

"Tapi... Hiks... Kau semakin parah Kyu... Harusnya Sungmin di sampingmu saat ini, bukan aku." ucapnya diantara isak tangisnya.

"Sungminie chagi akan menghadapi ulangan Semester. Jangan ganggu dia Sooyoungie~" ucapku. Mungkin terlihat santai. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahku saat ini. "Seperti ini sudah cukup..."

"Tapi tidakkah kau merasa ini tidak adil untuknya, Kyu? Kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi seolah-olah tak ada cinta di antara kalian..."

"Cinta? Kau yang paling tau seberapa besar cintaku untuknya, kan Sooyoungie? Bahkan seperti saat ini... Aku sangat merindukannya, tapi sedetikpun aku tak pernah bisa melihatnya... Hanya fotonya yang kau pasang di sepanjang dinding kamarku ini yang mampu menguatkanku..." jelasku padanya. Aku harap dia dapat mengerti aku saat ini.

"Tapi pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu dan Sungmin nantinya, Kyu... Ayolah beritahu dia segalanya..." Sooyoung masih keras kepala ternyata.

"Meskipun ini menyakitkan aku harus tetap bertahan untuknya, inilah jalanku dan Sungmin untuk berpisah..."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Sooyoungie~ Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menangis?" ucapku mencoba bergurau, walau airmata ini tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Mewakili segala kesakitanku selama ini.

"Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan tau... Dan aku tak akan membantumu kalau dia mengamuk nanti..." ucapnya membalas gurauanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Setidaknya kehadirannya di sisiku membuatku merasa 'aku masih hidup'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunniiee~ Bogoshiippooo..."

Sungmin langsung berhambur memelukku dan dengan segera langsung ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku gila. Aroma yang tidak di miliki oleh siapapun selain Sungmin-ku ini.

"Nado bogoshiippooo chagiyyaa..."

5 hari tak bertemu benar-benar membuatku hampir mati. Kerinduan yang menyakitkan ini terbayar sudah. Saat ini aku sedang berkunjung ke apartemen milik Sungmin. Kerinduanku mengalahkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Melihatnya tersenyum hangat dan juga merindukanku, membuat rasa sakit ini tersedot hilang tak bersisa.

"Kau kemana saja 5 hari ini, hem?" rajuknya manja di pelukanku. Ku lihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chup~

Dengan jahil, ku kecup bibir yang juga kurindukan kelembutannya itu. "Apakah itu cukup sebagai permintaan maafku, Minnnie?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus menginap di sini dan jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan selama 5 hari belakangan ini!" ternyata ciumanku tak mempan. Kelinci imut-ku terus saja merajuk.

"Baik bos . Perintahmu mutlak di laksanakan..." ucapku.

Yah... Ini memang salahku meninggalkannya selama 5 hari ini. Aku terpaksa berbohong, mengatakan padanya perusahaan ayahku sedang dalam masa-masa paling sulit dan aku harus membantu menyelesaikannya. Keadaan memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya.

Aku collaps lagi saat itu. Tekanan darahku tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Dan harus segera di tangani Aku juga harus menjalani berbagai macam tes untuk mengetahui perkembangan Kanker-ku ini. Dan bersyukur sekarang keadaanku sudah mulai membaik. Hasil tes itu bisa dilihat lusa nanti. Aku harap malam ini aku bisa melewatinya dengan sehat. Aku tau sesuatu sudah terjadi di tubuhku, tapi aku belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Malaikat Maut saat ini.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Kyunniie?" tanya Sungmin padaku lagi. Dia benar-benar tak mau lepas dari pelukanku.

"Belum, chagiyaa... Masakan untuk ku ya~" balasku.

"Oke... Mau makan apa, Kyuniiee? Aku hanya punya persediaan sayur saat ini. Dagingnya sudah habis~" ucapnya sedikit menyesal. Bibirnya dipoutkan dengan imut.

"Heeii... Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Makan dengan sayur juga tak buruk, kan?" jawabku. Bisa ku lihat matanya membulat lucu dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sungguh? Sejak kapan kau memuji sayur-sayur itu, Kyunniiee? Apa kau sedang sakit?" pertanyaan yang bagus chagii... Tapi mianhae... Aku harus berbohong lagi padamu...

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ming chagiyyaa... Hanya saja saat ini aku merindukan kau menyuapiku makan sayur-sayur itu..." balasku.

"Huuhh dasaarr~ Selalu saja ada maunya..." segera Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuanku menuju ke dapur. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sejak di vonis terkena Kanker darah, Paman Kim merubah semua kebiasaan makanku yang sangat benci sayur ini. Dia selalu memaksaku makan sayur. Karena penderita Kanker darah sepertiku membutuhkan semua vitamin dan nutrisi yang terkandung di dalam sayuran itu. Awalnya aku selalu memuntahkan sayuran-sayuran itu, tapi akhirnya tubuhku kembali melemah. Dan akhirnya dengan rutin aku kembali memakan sayuran itu. Kanker ini benar-benar sudah merubah hidupku drastis.

"Kyunniiee... Ayo kesini. Aku sudah selesai masak..." aku dengar teriakan Sungmin dari dapur.

"Ne..."dengan semangat aku melesat menuju dapurnya. Bau harum sayuran memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Ayo duduk... Katanya mau aku suapi~" kulihat Sungmin menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Dengan semangat aku mendudukkan diriku di sana.

"Aaaa..." dengan semangat kubuka lebar mulutku saat dia menyodorkan sayur ke hadapanku.

"Aku senang melihatmu mulai menyukai sayur, Kyunniiee..." ucapku gembira. Aku lebih gembira saat kau gembira chagiya...

"Ne... Apapun untukmu..." jawabku. Bisa ku lihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menenangkan hati. Akan kunikmati pemandangan ini sampai puas. Sampai batasku nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku akan melihat hasil tesku. Bersama Sooyoung tentunya. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu melihat hasilnya, karena aku sudah tau Kanker ini sudah menyebar dan tak dapat di tahan lagi. Darimana aku tau? Ini tubuhku... Tentu saja aku dapat merasakan perubahan sekecil apa pun yang terjadi di dalam tubuhku.

"Annyeong haseyo Kim ahjussi..." sapaku padanya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah, Sooyoungie~ Ayo duduklah..." sapanya balik dan mempersilahkan kami duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja Dokter.

"Appa... Bagaimana hasil tes Kyuhyun?" tanya Sooyoung cepat. Aigoo... yang sakit disini aku Sooyoungi~

Ku lihat Dokter Kim terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. "Haaaahh... Kau pasti sudah mengetahui hasilnya, kan Kyuhyun-ah?" ucapnya tiba-tiba padaku. Dokter Kim memang hebat.

"Ne..." jawabku pendek.

"Apa maksudnya? Kalian bicaralah yang jelas..." ku lihat Sooyoung bertanya lagi.

"Kanker darah Kyuhyun sudah stadium akhir, Sooyoungie~" jelas Dokter Kim.

"M—mwo? Stadium akhir?

Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu Sooyoung-ah... Aku sudah siap dengan semua ini. Walau umurku semakin pendek, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Pengobatan apalagi yang harus aku jalani agar aku mampu bertahan sedikit lebih lama, paman?" tanyaku. Apapun akan ku jalani demi membahagiakan orang yang satu-satunya ku ijinkan memiliki hatiku ini. Untukmu Lee Sungmin.

"Hanya operasi sum-sum tulang belakang yang dapat menyelamatkanmu, Kyu. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan sum-sum tulang yang cocok untukmu. Sampai aku menemukannya, rajinlah untuk kemoterapi, Kyu... Dan selalu berfikir positif." Nasihat Dokter Kim padaku.

"Ne paman... Sudah Sooyoungie~ Jangan menangis terus..." ku lihat Sooyoung belum berhenti terisak. Aku tepuk pelan bahunya. Aku sudah pasrah mengenai donor sum-sum tulang yang dapat menyembuhkanku itu. Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah berjuang untuk bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama.

"Hiks...Tapi Kyu—"

"Ssshhh... Sudah tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Sooyoung-ah..." ucapku menenangkannya.

"Aku pamit dulu Dokter Kim, Sooyoungie... Sungmin pasti sudah menungguku. Annyeong..." pamitku pada mereka. Hari ini minggu dan aku sudah mengajak Sungmin ke pantai.

"Ne... Hati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan lupa besok jadwalmu kemoterapi "

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Cepat-cepat aku menuju halte bus menuju rumah Sungmin. Dia pasti sudah menungguku. Chagii... Ayo kita habiskan sisa waktuku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum saat aku menutup mataku nanti.

"Minnie chagii... Apa kau sudah lama menunggu..." tanyaku sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau darimana saja, Kyunniiee~ Kenapa lama sekali..." aku lihat dia merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhae Minniee chaggii... Tadi ada sedikit urusan. Ayo kita berangkat." ucapku berusaha membujuknya.

"Iya ayo... Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain di pantai, Kyunniie... Nanti kita naik Banana Boat yaa... Aku juga ingin mencoba Flying Fish... Dan juga nanti kita beli jagung bakar ya, Kyunniiee... Bagaimana?" celotehnya riang sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum gembira seperti ini.

"Ne... Apapun maumu Tuan Puteri..." jawabku sambil menggodanya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar godaanku tadi. Lalu kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus.

Tuhan, betapa aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Ijinkan aku menikmati ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Biarkan aku melihat senyumnya sampai akhir hidupku nanti. Aku janji tak akan meminta lebih dari ini. Dan saat aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi, aku mohon jagalah dia. Berikan dia pasangan yang lebih baik dariku. Pasangan yang bisa menemaninya sampai tua nanti. Walaupun aku tak rela dia di miliki orang lain, tapi kebahagiaannya adalah bahagiaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir 1 tahun aku di vonis menderita penyakit mematikan ini. Selama itu pula aku merahasiakan ini dari Sungmin. Tapi kelihatannya waktuku semakin dekat. Aku akan memberitahukan ini padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu dariku, bukan dari orang lain. Nanti saat Sungmin-ku sampai, aku akan langsung memberi tahunya.

**_Ting... Tong..._**

"Ne chagi... Sebentar." segera aku berlari menuju pintu.

"Kyunniiee..." Sungmin langsung memelukku erat sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu. Dia selalu seperti ini setiap kami bertemu. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku lepas pelukannya. "Ayo masuk dulu... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

Ku lihat dia mengerutkan dahinya. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan di mataku. "Bicara apa?"

"Duduklah dulu di sini... Kau mau minum apa, Minny chagiya?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau jus strawberry, Kyu..."

Ahh Sial! Aku baru ingat jus strawberry kesukaan Sungmin sudah habis. Aku lupa membelinya saat pulang dari kemoterapi kemarin.

"Jus strawberry-nya sudah habis, chagiya... Aku pergi ke Supermarket dulu ya... Kau tunggu saja disini..."

"Ne..."

Segera kusambar dompet dan jaket di kamar. Lalu bergegas pergi ke Supermarket. Tanpa aku tau, kepergianku itu adalah awal bencana bagi kami berdua.

**Sungmin side with Normal POV**

Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya bosan. Dengan iseng dia mengitari rumah Kyuhyun. Pertama dia berjalan menuju dapur. Di bukanya kulkas Kyuhyun, dan mata bulatnya terbelalak kaget saat di lihatnya banyak sayuran dan buah-buahan segar di dalamnya.

"Sayur? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menyimpan sayuran sebanyak ini di kulkas?" ucap Sungmin heran. Hal yang sangat jarang di lihatnya semenjak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Rasa khawatir sedikit menyelinap di hatinya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-nya?

Setelah dapur, tujuan berikutnya adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Sudah lama Sungmin tidak melihat kamar Kyuhyun-nya. Ternyata tak salah di memutuskan untuk melihat kamar Kyuhyun. "Pasti berantakan" pikir Sungmin. Dan ternyata dugaannya tepat.

"Baiklahh... Ayo mulai bersih-bersih, Sungmin." seru Sungmin semangat.

Sungmin dengan semangat langsung memunguti baju-baju Kyuhyun yang berserakan. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sesuatu dari baju Kyuhyun.

"Seperti bau obat? Apa Kyuhyun pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" ucap Sungmin semakin bingung. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun suka pergi ke Rumah Sakit tanpa minta di temani olehnya.

Kecurigaan Sungmin semakin besar. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dengan segera di bukanya lemari Kyuhyun. Di situ ada brankas rahasia milik Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tau sandinya. 23082006. Itu adalah hari Anniversary hubungan mereka.

Ada 2 lembar amplop di dalamnya dan berbagi macam obat yang Sungmin tak tau obat apa itu. Rasa khawatir menjalari dadanya. Dengan gemetar di ambilnya amplop-amplop itu. Dibukanya mulai dari yang paling besar.

"Foto rongent? Apa maksudnya?" ternyata amplop besar berwarna coklat itu berisi foto rongent yang menjelaskan sejauh mana kanker itu merusak tiap jaringan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian di bukanya amplop kecil berwarna putih, yang ternyata berisi surat pemberitahuan dari Rumah Sakit Khusus Kanker. Jantung Sungmin sudah berdetak kencang. Di bacanya dengan hati-hati isi surat tersebut, sampai mata indah Sungmin terpaku pada sebaris tulisan.

**Nama pasien : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Nama penyakit : Kanker darah**

**Tingkat penyakit : Stadium AKHIR**

Tubuh mungil Sungmin bergetar hebat. Dibacanya tulisan itu berulang-ulang. Mungkin saja dia salah baca. Tapi tulisan itu tetap tak berubah. Air mata jatuh dengan perlahan membasahi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun-nya sakit parah dan dia tak tau apa-apa. Hatinya serasa di robek paksa. Perih dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak... Ini pasti salah... Tidak mungkin... Hikss... Kyunnieee... Hiks... Hiks..." tubuh Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai. Tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan menakutkan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun-nya sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

**Kyuhyun POV Back**

Akhirnya aku sampai. Sungmin pasti lama menunggu, kenapa antriannya bisa sepanjang itu sih!

"Minnie chaggii... Aku pulang..." teriak ku kencang. Tapi aku tak mendapati Sungmin di sofa lagi. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan—

"Kamar? Kamarku?" pikirku cepat. Oh Tuhan... Jangan sampai tebakanku benar. Aku jatuhkan semua belanjaanku dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kamarku. Sungmin tak boleh tau. Dia harus tau dari mulutku sendiri. Aku buka pintu kamarku, berharap dia tak ada di sana, tapi semuanya terlambat—

"Sungmin..." mataku terbelalak kaget. Sungmin-ku sedang meringkuk di lantai sambil menangis pilu. Aku lihat tangannya menggenggam tes hasil Rongent dan surat pemberitahuan dari Rumah Sakit. Sungmin sudah tau semuanya.

Perlahan ku dekati tubuhnya yang meringkuk di lantai. Hatiku sakit melihatnya menangis sampai seperti ini. Tangis yang menandakan betapa besar kesakitan yang aku buat untuknya. Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk mendekapnya, namun—

"Jangan... Jangan sentuh aku." Mendengar kalimat itu di ucapkan oleh Sungmin, serasa jantungku di cengkeram dengan keras. Sesak dan sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dariku? KENAPA KYU? KENAPA?" teriak Sungmin kepadaku.

"APA AKU SEBEGITU BURUK DI MATAMU, KYU? APA KAU TAK MEMPERCAYAIKU LAGI? APA KAU SENANG MELIHATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH YANG TAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG PENYAKITMU INI, HAH?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasa sakit secara perlahan muncul di hatiku. Sakit sekali mendengar semua perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidak... Bukan seperti itu. Dengarkan aku dulu, chagiya..." jawabku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa?" ucap Sungmin. Nada suaranya sarat akan kesakitan yang begitu dalam. Air mata yang sekuat tenaga kutahan, akhirnya mengalir.

"Mianhae chagi... Mianhae..." ucapku lemah. Aku tundukan kepalaku dalam. Tak sanggup lagi melihatnya menangis. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Hari ini aku lupa minum obat. Tapi Sungmin jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin memelukku erat sambil bergumam "Kyunniiee... Maafkan aku... Hiks... Maaf...". Kenapa kau yang minta maaf chagiya... Aku balas memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu tadi, Kyu... Aku benar-benar khawatir... Hiks... Sampai aku tak sadar sudah membentakmu... Maaf... Hiks..."

"Tidak apa-apa chagiya... Aku baik baik sa—" Kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. Tunggu. Jangan sekarang. Tapi terlambat, kegelapan sudah menyeretku menjauh dari kesadaran.

"Kyunniee... Hiks.. Kau kenapa Kyunniee? Darah? Tidak... Tidaakk... Kyunniee bangunlahh...Banggunn aku bilang!"

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**_Cinta itu seperti air_**

**_Ketika tak ada air,_**

**_Kau akan kehausan dan bersedih_**

**_Tapi ketika sedang ada banyak air_**

**_Kau tidak akan menyadari_**

**_Kalau hal itu_**

**_Sangat berharga..._**

**_-Sungmin Quotes-_**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**a/n :** Annyeong yeoreobuunn \(^.^)/ Mizu datang lagi bawa ff baru. Kali ini genrenya **ANGST**. Jadi udah pasti akhirnya **SAD ENDING**. So, jangan goyahkan iman Mizu buat bikin nie epep Happy Ending ya readerdeul... Ngomong-ngomong, apa mata reader semua sudah berair? Minimal berkaca-kaca? Kalo ga, berarti Mizu gagal bikin cerita ini... TT^TT Alurnya gimana? Kecepetan ya? Mianhae...

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kyuhyun appa "**The Way To Break Up"**. Mizu sisipin juga artinya yang udda pake B. Indonesia. Gokkiilll... Sedih banget ntu lagguuu... TT^TT

Ah iya FF ini sudah pernah Mizu publish di FB, jadi mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah membaca ^O^) tapi buat chap endingnya akan mizu publish disini so pls looking forward for it :))

**And the last one, Mind to Review? Gimme a feedback to continuing this fic ^_^ **


End file.
